The effects of electromagnetic fields or EMF radiation exposure on humans is currently under study. The United States Environmental Protection Agency, in a December 1992 publication 402-R-92-008, entitled Electromagnetic Fields in Your Environment indicates that recent scientific studies have suggested a link or a statistical association between exposure to 60 Hertz EMF radiation and certain types of cancer, primarily leukemia and brain cancer. It is known that there are several primary factors which must be considered in order to determine the possible hazards of EMF radiation exposure. These factors are the strength of the EMF field, the distance between the observer and the EMF source, and the duration of the exposure. It is known that the strength of the field decreases exponentially based upon the straight line distance between the source of the field and the observation point. The frequency and amplitude of the EMF waves are also important.
Additionally, certain appliances, such as microwaves, are known to be a hazard to people wearing pacemakers. Further, it has been speculated in some scientific journals that expectant mothers may also be affected by these EMF radiating appliances. There is also a growing concern that EMF exposure may affect individuals who watch television for extended periods of time. Additionally, widespread use of computer monitors, which generate EMF radiation, have been the subject of scientific discussion.